Maid Or Master?
by lizzieloulou1000
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Is One Of Sasuke Uchiha's Many Private Maids..But Why Does His Master Always Ignore Him? Why Does Sasuke Have To Be A Teme? Bondage LEMON! Onshot!


**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

***OHkaaa I Have A lot Of Apologizing To Do I Know That Much! My Excuse For Not Uploading Is That My Computer Shuts Off After 16 Mins Being On… So It's Taking Me A Long Time TO Write Stories! Hopefully I Get A Laptop On The 28****th**** So EveryOne Cross Your Fingers! This Story Maids And Masters Is Going To Be A One Shot Now! I Have Been Draggin It On Without A Lemon For Too Long So I'm Going To Redo The Whole Thing Now… Lemon Warning! Bondage Attempt! Threesome… Kinda …They Take Turns? IF That Makes Sense AnyWay I Will Be Posting MORE One Shots That Are Done If I Get A New Laptop Keep Watching My Page ;) Thank You To All The Silent Readers And My Reviewers! I Hope You All Enjoy This! If You Don't Go Ahead And Let ME Know!**

**Perverts~**

Naruto was annoyed…very annoyed. Having to work for these to _young masters_ pissed him off daily! The young _teme_ was the one that really angered him! He always sexually harassed his workers! His so called _private maids_ that were basically a group of butlers that Sasuke always got his way with! Naruto was one of them but Naruto was different. Naruto had been working for Sasuke for 2 years now and hadn't even kissed him let alone touch him. If you asked Naruto for what reason he didn't let the onyx eyed sex god touch him or have his way with him Naruto would say that he wouldn't let that stupid _teme_ touch him 'cause he was a pervert. However deep down Naruto knew there had to be a different reason since Gaara had been fired from being a maid for resisting. No matter how many times the blonde would disagree deep down he knew that he truly had feelings for Sasuke so as the days went on Naruto began to become more and more hurt having to stand outside the young ravens door and hear the pleas and moans coming from deep inside the room.

Itachi Uchiha was just as bad as Sasuke except he always had an occasional female in his group of private maids that were known as the Akatsuki. Naruto however served both Uchihas and wasn't touched even by the eldest pervert. Even this fact hurt Naruto since he had begun to adapt to the feelings he was having from these two young masters. Every day was always the same pain. Always having the same pain of having to hear, watch, and even smell his two most prized people think of other people besides him.

Today would be different though. Naruto had decided to take action. So now Naruto sat curled up on his couch surrounded by a warm fuzzy red blanket that was slowly becoming tear stained. Cold ramen was on the coffee table in front of the couch while the TV being right in Naruto's view played reruns of soap operas. Naruto cursed himself for being such a girl but he couldn't help it. He knew he would be fired since the dark eyed brothers would probably fire him. Naruto thought that they didn't care and would easily find another blonde boy. They would probably touch him though the blue orbed boy though bitterly and began to curl up more into the blanket. He hissed when he realized that the blanket was a present from Sasuke for when Naruto had gotten sick.

"Stupid bastard…You never really cared anyway" Naruto mumbled into the blanket

Naruto was used to it. Not being noticed or cared for. Naruto's older brother, Kurama but from his gang was known as "Kyuubi", had always caused problems so everyone always assumed Naruto would be just like him! Rejection… Just another word and emotion Naruto was use to.

At the Uchiha mansion Naruto felt something else, he felt desire and clinged to it. Now he didn't know what to do. So here he sat looking pathetic with soap operas on. Naruto's phone rang but he didn't care. It wasn't his foster father, Iruka, since he was on vacation with his boyfriend, Kakkashi. The phone continued to ring. Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke would call. He also knew that how pissed Sasuke would get when Naruto didn't answer. Naruto smirked a little at the thought that he knew both Uchihas enough to understand what pissed them off; even though the Uchihas knew him just as well. The phone stopped ringing.

"Stupid Dobe!" Sasuke hissed while pacing back and forth. Sasuke was pissed.

"Sasuke, I'm sure he's fine" Itachi said with a monotone voice even though he was just as worried.

"You saw yesterday! Naruto barely spoke and when he did it was a whisper!" Sasuke growled.

Sasuke was in panic mode! Naruto was different. Sasuke did everything in his power to keep Naruto from quitting! Do you know how hard it is not to just grab that blond and take him in the nearest closet? Everyday Sasuke was tempted with that little tight ass so just keeping control daily so that little ass didn't quit was a quest all on its own.

"Did you touch him yesterday" Itachi whispered leaning on Sasuke's closed door.

"No" Sasuke whispered suddenly stopping while looking down.

"Exactly" Itachi said like he just answered the question on how to stop world hunger.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a questioning manner.

"Maybe he wants to be fucked" Itachi said causally.

"Are we talking about the same blond?" Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Foolish little brother you are too dense to realize just how _needy_ are little blondie is!" Itachi said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Sasuke just stared at Itachi. The idea of Naruto wanting to be ravished only happened in his fantasies. If Naruto wanted something he would have told… well, hollered that he wanted it. Sasuke blushed a little at the thought of a certain blond yelling what he wants while….

"Sasuke if you down with you little wet dream I am going to check on Naruto and prove my point that he wants to be touched." Itachi said opening the door. He left it open since he knew Sasuke would be close behind him.

Naruto glared at the offensive door. The knocking continued. Someone would not get the hint so Naruto decided to take it in his power to make it stop. With still moist eyes, Naruto flung the door opened and glared with blue eyes and a tear streaked face.

"Itachi-sama?" Naruto gasped taking in the sight of Itachi in a black suit, with his hair tied loosely.

Itachi smirked at Naruto's roaming eyes. He slowly walked into the room with grace and walked towards Naruto. Without anther word he slammed Naruto into the wall and studied his little maid. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with baggy sweats and had a worried and shocked expression.

Time seemed to slow down as Itachi slowly brought his head down towards Naruto's. The lips met with need while Itachi slipped a hand behind the blue eyed boy while the other was on his waist. Naruto was shocked at Itachi actions and froze. Within seconds he was kissing back with a passion and need when he suddenly realized what was happening. Itachi liked Naruto's bottom lip in question for entry. Naruto pushed Itachi away.

"I don't want to be a toy to you." He whispered quietly looking down.

Itachi smirked "Then don't be"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up again. Itachi yanked the little kitsune's face forward and their lips clashed. Itachi's hand snuck under Naruto's shirt making him gasp. Itachi took this as a chance to slip his tongue into the warm cavern. He could taste the taste that was pure Naruto… a sweet orange and fruity taste along the lines of citrus. Naruto let their tongues connect while he tasted a dark chocolate taste in the older raven's mouth. Slowly Itachi pulled away and looked into hazed eyes that were half lidded and smirked.

"I was right" He stated and with that turned and walked to the door.

He yanked it open and watched amused while his little brother stumbled in.

"All yours" The eldest dark haired male hummed and walked out the door.

"S-Sasuke-sama?" The still dazed blonde asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and began to grow hard. Naruto was still leaning into the wall with half lidded eyes filled with want. Oh he was gonna get all he wanted and more smirk the younger Uchiha while he sauntered towards the little fox.

Naruto didn't know how or probably didn't pay much attention but somehow he was now on his bed in a hot make out section with the teme. Sasuke had his tongue fighting with Naruto's over domination. He was winning and he knew it. Smug bastard, Naruto glared up at the teme. Sasuke was straddling Naruto with a lustful look on his face. He sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and earned a moan that made him smirk at the glaring boy. He lifted his blue shirt off having to pull away from the dobe. He quickly removed his pants and went right back to kissing his little maid. He became impatient and ripped Naruto's shirt off.

"Impatient teme?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple. Naruto's eyes widened while he arched off the bed and gasped. Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to Naruto putting his lips next to the dobe's ear.

"I'm going to make you very impatient and needy you're going to be begging me to go faster." He whispered huskily taking note of Naruto's shudder.

Not being able to wait Sasuke got an idea. He used the shreds of Naruto's shirt to tie the Uzumaki's wrists together. Naruto was about to protest but suddenly moaned. Sasuke had attached his mouth to Naruto's chest and was doing sinful patterns on his nipple. His other hand began to massage the other side of his chest. Sasuke's mouth began to travel lower. When he got to Naruto's belly he slipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button making. Blue eyed widen and the fox to shudder. His tongue continued all the way down until his nose was surrounded by blonde sunshine hair. Sasuke looked up at the panting blonde and decided he wanted to hear more sounds. Without another thought he took Naruto's manhood all the way into his mouth and swallowed. Naruto arched up.

"Sasuuhhhh son of the life's fuck ah damned raven." Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke's eyebrow's knitted together in confusion at the little blonds words. He let it go since it was Naruto. He slowly wrapped his tongue around Naruto's cock head and swallowed again. Naruto was in pleasure and could feel a pressure build up in his abdomen.

"Sasahkee I'm gonna!" Naruto panted not being able to take the way Sasuke was pleasing.

Sasuke pulled away and let Naruto's dick stay unpleased.

"Not yet I haven't heard you scream enough." Sasuke said in a sweetened tone.

Sasuke brought his head down and swirled his tongue around Naruto's entrance. Without warning he shoved his tongue inside Naruto and swirled it around. Naruto arched up once more and gasped. Sasuke's name couldn't stop coming out. While Sasuke continued to stab Naruto's inner walls. He sucked on the entrance and quickly squeezed Naruto's cock to stop him from coming.

"Rotten bastard-uggh" Naruto growled when his dick was squeezed again.

"I should have brought my 'toys' Ah well but you're not coming yet!" Sasuke chuckled at the pouting face and dubbed Naruto ready. Without further interruption Sasuke lined up his cock and Naruto's entrance.

Naruto and Sasuke's met eyes. Naruto's face becomes serious with a smile of determination. He nods his head once and Sasuke thrusts into the blued orbed virgin heat. Naruto clutches the bed sheets and growls in pain. Sasuke stops and waits. Naruto opens his eyes slightly and sucks in some air. With a nod Sasuke pulls all the way out of Naruto and then thrusts forward again. He repeats this pattern slowly since he still hears Naruto's moans of pain.

"Sasukeee" Naruto screams and arches off the bed.

Sasuke freezes and looks up to see Naruto panting and moaning in a mass of sweat. Realization dawns on the Uchiha. He found Naruto's prostate. Sasuke starts thrusting into Naruto again but this time he's going faster and hitting his prostate dead on making Naruto say his name. Sasuke wants to have fun and suddenly stops all together.

Naruto's world is in total bliss! Sasuke is making him feel so much pressure in his stomach! Sadly that same go lucky bastard is squeezing his cock and he still can't come. The said bastard suddenly stops on top of that!

"Beg" Sasuke said in a commanding tone "Beg for me little _maid_"

Naruto glared at Sasuke but his body had left his pride minutes ago.

"Please Master!" Naruto gasped out and thrust upward.

It takes all of Sasuke's will not to come. The sweet words he just heard open a new side of the little Uchiha. He begins to thrust into Naruto again. This time he raises his legs onto his shoulders so he has more access and also he's going faster and harder. There's a reason why he can make any male come within minutes and Naruto's completely gone! His head feel like it has fallen off as he's slammed into his own bed.

Sasuke leans over and begins to kiss Naruto again passionately. Sasuke can feel his pressure build up from his pounding and slowly pulls away from Naruto's swollen lips.

"Come" He commands letting go of Naruto's dick.

Naruto explodes in ecstasy being surrounded by different feelings of pleasure.

"Sasuke" He yells. He coming all over his stomach.

"Naruto" Sasuke grunts coming deep inside Naruto from one last thrust throwing his juices deep into Naruto.

They lay there coming off their high. Naruto's world is taken over by sleep while he falls into a world of completion feeling very contempt.

"Heh silly little maid…Why is it you have so much control over me? I might as well call you master." Sasuke whispers while laying next to the sleeping boy.

To Sasuke's surprise the sleeping boy lets out one last husky sentence.

"So what am I to you your maid or master?"

**There! Maid Or Master IS Finished! What do You Think? Did You Like The Original? I Thought I Was Dragging So I Changed It Into a Shorter Story! In The Original With Chapters Gaara was Gonna Confess to Naruto He Use To Be A Private Maid But Got Fired For Resisting And Also There Was Gonna Be A Part Where Naruto Got Pissed And Didn't Call Sasuke Back Which In Turn Pisses off Sasuke! Well I Hope You All Like IT! I Want To Please All My Readers SO REVIEW!**

**Chit" I'm So Proud Of You! Your First Lemon Makes Me SOO Proud It Was Really Good! You Tied This All Together! Good Job!"**

**Lizzie" *Blushes* Thank You Chit And I Didn't Do That Good! But Your Welcome And I Got 23 Manga So I Owe You Like 15 OneShots! To All Readers Give ME Any Pairings I Mean ANYWAY From A Book Manga Anime TV Show Movie Any I Mite Like That Pairing Too And I Could Make A OneShot!**

**Review!**


End file.
